Los pinceles también pueden tener parches
by Misari
Summary: Para que Kuki vuelva a pintar sin limitaciones Tooru le emparchará sus pinceles a base de secretos desvelados y susurros compartidos.


Vale, hace rato que tenía ganas de hacer un Mutsurie y el reto me vino como excusa perfecta. Van a ser una serie de drabbles, quizá diez -no estoy muy segura- pero no se emocionen que quizá terminen siendo menos.

 **Aclaraciones:** Ni TG ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todito de Ishida Sui -hasta mis lágrimas. Esta, esta cosa (?) es para que **Richie** la disfrute, ya que es un pedido de ella en el reto A Pedido del _Foro_ _La cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_. Espero que ustedes también puedan disfrutarlo, mis niños. Me disculpo por los horrores de ortografía.

 **Palabras:** 974

* * *

 _ **Los pinceles también pueden tener parches**_

* * *

 **[1-Primer Parche].**

Drip, drip, drip

( _drop_ )

Huele. Huele. Huele. Las fosas nasales se expanden, se adueñan del oxígeno que flota a su alrededor, se contraen al sorberlo, se funden con el idilio. (Ah, ah, que manjar). El aire huele a perfume, un perfume delicioso. Kuki se pregunta qué es. ¿Aceite de almendras? ¿Coco rayado? ¿Pino del bosque? ¿Madera primaveral? ¿Qué huele tan abrumador?

Drip, drip, drip

( _drop_ )

Detrás de sus párpados puede imaginarse las mil formas diferentes que el olor transmuta. Pero hay algo más, hay algo más que un simple aroma que lo lleva a escarbar dentro de sus propios pulmones. Es suave. Es cremoso. Es amplio. Es _cálido_. No tiene una forma etérea, no, esto es más real, más propio, sin duda conjuga en el mundo de los vivos su presencia sólida –y sin embargo, es frágil, tan frágil. ¿Qué es, entonces, aquello que huele –como el paraíso- y palpa –sin miedo?

— _Urie_ -

(¿quién? ¿quién? ¿quién? ¿quién eres, pequeña voz?)

¡Es que hay tanto ruido allí adentro!

(no te escucho, grita, ¡grita fuerte!, no eres la única)

Hay…

…voces, voces, millones de voces que al unísono repiten el cántico prohibido; lo vejan, lo humillan, lo hunden, lo insultan, lo vuelven… la locura que las voces le cantan no es una señora elegante y de buenos modales como alguna vez se la imaginó, es un espectro hambriento de garras filosas y boca amplia que lo engulle y mientras lo hace lo saborea con esa lengua pútrida y larga que le acaricia las costillas porque oh, están tan deliciosas.

Voces, voces, millones de voces que al unísono hablan del conjunto y chillan en su oído y cantan canciones de padres estúpidos y metas incansables. Metas imposibles. Metas insalvables. Kuki trata de retener las preguntas -el aroma, la sensación, la pequeña voz- que entre tanto torbellino no se las oyen ni si se las puede retener cerca del pecho, ni siquiera entre las costillas; que a las costillas se las están devorando y su pecho es uno que ya está lleno, tan lleno de odio y resentimiento y fuego que no hay espacio para nada más.

(¡va-cí-a-lo!)

Drip, drip, drip

( _drop_ )

—Inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, no encontrarás nada más que las puertas del averno, niño, sigue sin creernos y caerás.

Drip, drip, drip

( _drop_ )

Voces, voces, millones de voces que al unísono le escupen en el rostro y se ríen, se ríen tan fuerte que los párpados de Kuki tiemblan de vergüenza. Se burlan de su carente intento imaginativo por acallarlas cada vez que se tapa los oídos con los audífonos y los prende sólo para escuchar un violonchelo grave que le saca voces a las cuerdas largas y firmes y de pronto cobran vida. El cuerpo le vibra y ya no sabe si es porque se están devorando sus costillas o porque el pecho está tan lleno que le va a reventar o o si es el aroma delicioso o la sensación de calidez o si es por el mie-. ¿Es una pesadilla? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Debería tener mie-?

—¡Esas son voces falsas, niño, falsas! ¡El consuelo que buscas no lo encontrarás en unos dedos –falsos- que acarician con descaro cuerdas –falsas- que cobran vida –todo falso!

— _Urie…_

(basta, basta, basta, basta, basta, por favor, ¡basta! Tengo mie-)

Hay voces, voces, millones de voces que al unísono le claman la carne –es nuestra- y le miran las exigencias sometidas y la soledad apabullante que ha estado transitando por caminos aún más solitarios todavía. Las voces le preguntan, con sorna, con ironía, si es posible estar tan solitario, tan solo, que el alma cruja por melancolías que no fueron olvidadas, sólo enterradas superficialmente en las grietas que la pintan como un mapa de países en constante guerra.

Hay voces, voces, millones de voces que al unísono se meten en su camino con descaro y le obstruyen la salida; que a Kuki no le importa si sus metas son inalcanzables, imposibles, insalvables, quiere quitarse ese olor a mediocridad húmeda que le pegotea la piel y le une los parpados con vergüenza, aunque para ello tenga que pasar por encima de ángeles bipolares, muñecas de tamaño grande, tiburones con dientes chuecos y actores que se refugian en una amabilidad superficial.

—Qué triste, triste, que no veas tu destino. Estás condenado a vagar por las mismas montañas una y otra vez. Ríndete, ríndete, ríndete, ríndete, ríndete, ríndete. Es más fácil, ¿es que no lo crees?

(¡Déjenme en paz!).

— _Urie…_

(¡GRITA! ¡GRITA! ¡PEQUEÑA VOZ!)

Hay…

…¿silencio?

Drip, drip, drip

( _drop_ )

— _No estamos en tu camino. Está bien. Es doloroso estar solo, agonizante…_

(¿Mutsuki?).

Kuki se tensa. Ya no hay voces, voces, un millón de voces. Están todas calladas.

Sólo hay una, pequeña, -¡le pequeña voz!- con la amabilidad descascarada y los drip, drip, drip, _drop_ , que caen al suelo formando un charco de ilusiones caídas. De pronto eso que huele tan delicioso –el paraíso- y aquello que se siente tan cálido –que palpa sin miedo- toma por fin una forma reconocible en su imaginario y se quita, se la despoja sin preámbulos, la máscara irrompible y cae al suelo junto al charco con unos pequeños y sonoros _drops_.

Eso que huele tan delicioso… es _sangre_.

Eso que siente tan cálido y palpa sin miedo… es _Mutsuki_.

Y oh, ahora lo entiende, ahora cae en la cuenta –por qué tanto secretismo encarnado, por qué tantas mentiras bañadas en sonrisas, por qué tanta amabilidad irresponsable, por qué tanto acto soberbio, por qué tanta máscara pulida noche tras noches, por qué tantos caminos intrincados sin nunca conducir a ningún lado, por qué tantos colores falsos- la verdad se acaba de revelar. Es ella, es su secreto.

El uno al otro… se acaban de arrancar las mentiras del rostro.

(—¿Mutsuki?

—Urie-kun, ¿empezamos de nuevo?

—…Sin secretos.

—Sin secretos. Es una promesa recíproca).

...

...


End file.
